Benson's Sacrifice
by dragon-master09benson
Summary: Benson is trying to convince his boss,Mr. Meallard, not to close the park but Meallard has other this planned before the park gang was attacked by a mad man. Rated M for slashBenson/Meallard yaoi If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first time submiting anything on here, so give me a break. I don't want to get sued for anything. The Regular Show charaters belong to JG Quintel and it also belongs to CN(cartoon network) the story will be a yaoi (guy on guy) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!...but for now nothing happiness until later... M THE REST OF YOU ENJOY! w Rating: PG-13 for now**

Benson's Sacrifice

Benson was in Mr. Maellard's office having a meeting in privet to discuss an important matter.

Benson: in shock "what did you say, sir?"

Mr. Maellard: squint his eyes in anger 'cause he had to repeat himself "You heard me Bean-Can! I am shutting down the park!"

Benson stood up from his chair and lean on Mr. Meallard's deck in protest "But why- sir, everyone will loss their jobs and what about Pops!

Mr. Maellard :Don't w-

Before Mr. Maellard could finish a yell came from outside the house both men look a each other then ran down the stairs as fast as they could to see the commotion.

Mr. M: "What the BLAZES is going on here, Bean-teen!" He looked at Benson for an answer

Benson: looked down at his boss "I don't know-"

Just then Pops came bolting in a panic toward the house but tipped and fell. A crazy look man popped out of the bushes holding a sickle. He jumped on Pops and slashed him with his sharp blade.

Pops cried in pain, "AAAHHHHHH!"

Benson cried out in horror, "POPS!"

Pops didn't answer but the crazed man looked up towards Benson's way. He slowly stood up strait above Pops and smiled evilly at his next victims. Benson study the insane man that cut down his best friend in front of his own eyes. The crazed man looked old yet young, he wore nothing but a dipper, and fake angel wing. He then revealed that he had two sickle one new and the other old n' rusty.

Benson in anguish ran towards his beloved friend but the butcher started to slowly make his way next to his next slaughter. Benson saw lunatic advanced his speed toward him holding his weapons in his heads. Benson balled up his fist ready to fight as he got closer to the crazed man he than released his anger.

For Benson it seem that time slowed down, his fist was in front of man's face but the crazed man jumped over Benson's whole being like wasn't of any interact. Benson snap to it, he wasn't look at him but Mr. Maellard. He stopped in his tracks he look at his boss and painfully turn to look at Pops, still laying on the ground motionless. Benson trembled in anger, saddest and confusion but he needed to acted fast because time wouldn't slow down forever.

For Mr. Maellard it was like someone pressed the fast-forward button. He saw his son mutilated by a lunatic and Been-Can running like a mad toward the damn lunatic. The lunatic jumped over Bean-can, it seemed that he was flow in the air and came down like an angel strait towards him. The next thing he knew a sharp pain in his chest pushed him back against the ground.

Time seem to correct itself, Mr. Maellard clenched at his chest were he was struck, he didn't want to raise his hand in fear that he may see blood instead he stared strait up at the blue sunny sky. The man stepped in front of the sun blocking its warmth he looked down at him with a sickly smile. The crazed man raised his weapon high in the air for another strike and Mr. Maellard tried his best to protect himself. Mr. Maellard looked down in defeat then closed his eyes and waited for the blade to come down upon him.

Instead of a blade he felt an embrace that tighten around him as he heard a 'Klang' and a very far way cry in pain. Mr. Maellard force himself to open his heavy eyes and the only thing he saw was Benson crying. He stared at him before his vision started to blur but the last think he felt was Benson's warm tears on his cheek then everything faded to black.

Benson ran as fast as he could towards his boss his eyes full of tears but it was to late his boss was fly back as the man stroked. Benson hopes were not broken yet, he saw Mr. Maellard clenched at his chest therefore he was still alive but the lunatic was about to strike again. Benson jumped on Mr. Maellard and in front of the in coming blade. 'Klang'

Benson: AAHHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH!

The blade bounced off of him but the pain was excruciating which angered the crazed man because his blade didn't do any damage, physically. The lunatic started wildly banging is blades on Benson. In agony Benson clenched his teeth to stop him from crying out, he looked down at his boss who looked up at him, and his eyes started glazing over. He was trapped, he couldn't do anything, if he moved the lunatic could hit Mr. Maellard and if he didn't he mite die too. The intense pain was starting to make Benson black out but the crazed man stopped. Benson trebled, he looked from the corner of his eye and saw a massive shape tackled the mad man to the ground. His strength was gone, he fell on top of his boss and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't want to get sued for anything. The Regular Show charaters belong to JG Quintel and it also belongs to CN(cartoon network) the story will be a yaoi (guy on guy) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!...but for now nothing happiness until later... M THE REST OF YOU ENJOY!**

**The Question **

Benson slowly awoke to a warm hand on his face and a sweet soothing voice calling his name. Everything started to come into focus, he was in the warm house and he lied on the white couch. Someone with a huge head sat beside him as he laid on couch.

Benson: "…Pops?…"

Pops: "Benson , my good man, your finally awake!"

As Benson's vision started to clear up he saw Pops' looking down at him. Pops big blue eyes sparkled with happiness and his smile warmed Benson's heart but something was off.

Benson: " Pops, are you okay? I saw you-"

Benson shot strait up as his members of Pops being cut down by a lunatic came flooding back to him. He looked at Pops with horror in his eyes, thinking of the that they mite be both…dead. Pops shook his head as if he read his mine.

Pops: " Calm down, my friend. I'm- _we _are fine."

Benson: " I SAW YOU GOT CUT AND YOU DID MOVE! I-I-…was scared for you…" He looked way trying to hold back his tears but a head was placed on his shoulder, he turned back towards Pops and studied his friends face as if he may not see it again. He looked closer and notice that Pops didn't have his swirlly mustache.

Benson: " Did you shave off your mustache?" Changing the subjected.

Pops: "Uah, well, you see Benson that crazy man was no ordinary man. He was-"

Skips: " He was Hyacinth The Old One"

Skips skipped to the living room from the kitchen holding a tiny brown furry thing in his massive arm. Benson look at his best worker in shock because he had brown streaks in his hair.

Benson: got up from the couch, "Skips, was the hell is going on? Who the hell was that lunatic and-" He looked back at Pops and notice he was a lot shorter than he was and younger. "Pops,…?"

Benson was taken back, he started to sway back and forth but a hand cough him in the back. Pain shot up throw out his body as he felt someone touch his wounded back from the horrible blade. "AH!"

Mordecai: "Sorry Benson, I was trying to catch you before you fell and it sounds like it still hurts. Ha-ha"

Benson back on his feet gazed behind him and saw a tired old blue jay with a smile that wrinkled his feather under his eyes.

Benson: in a low voice "What happened to you?"

Skips: "I will explain, everyone come to the kitchen. Pops would you bring Muscle Man?"

Pops: "Oh certainly, I will be back lick-addy-spite!

The little run out of the living room while everybody walked into the kitchen.

As they waited for Pops to bring Muscle Man, Benson notice someone missing.

Benson: "Where is Rigby?" not surprised that he didn't show up.

Skips: "His right here."

He placed a brown ball of fur on the table, Benson looked at it puzzled. Just then a little puffy stripped tail popped out and rolled to reveals a brown raccoon. It was Rigby, he was cute as a button.

Benson: "Is that RIGBY?"

He gently grabbed the tiny Rigby and brought him closer to him. Benson poked him in the belly which made Rigby giggle and smile.

Mordecai: "Rigby is cute when he not being an dumb ass."

He and Skips laughed, then Pops came in the kitchen with Muscle Man. Muscle Man was uglier than before and smelled worse too. He had wrinkles which made face sag to the ground, his hair was white as bird shit, and he smelled like old man forts with garbage. High Five Ghost was right be hide him.

Benson: "By the looks of it, I can guess what this guy can do but I need to know the details and how we can change you guys back."

They all looked at Skips since he knew almost everything.

Skips: " I don't know much on this guy but I have heard stories. Hyacinth was a Greek god… or was he a hero?"

Mordecai: "It sound like you don't know yourself!"

Skips: "Shut it, it's a very old story! Hmmm… Hyacinth was a hero, he was the son of Clio and Pierus and King of Sparta"

Mordecai: "Who are they?"

Skips: " Wikipedia it, I wrote must of the stuff on there. Anyways, he was a beautiful man and a lover of Apollo."

Muscle Man: "Wait? What? Apollo is a dude does that mean his gay?

Benson: " SHUT UP, MUSCLE MAN!"

Mordecai looked at him wondering how he knew about the Greek gods.

Skips: "Gods don't have- Not the point, the point is that he is suppose to be dead."

Benson: "What? How did he die?"

Pops: "Apollo killed him…"

Benson looked at Pops in shock.

Benson: "What? Why?"

Skips: " IF you all SHUT UP and let me finish!"

It fell silent in the kitchen and the only sound was coming from Rigby playing with his tail.

Skips: " Hyacinth and Apollo were playing with a discus. Hyacinth tried to impress Apollo by catching the discus but was struck in the face and died. Apollo, upset that his love was killed by his hands blessed Hyacinth's body to be forever youthful and the blood that spilled to become beautiful flowers. Apollo went to the underworld to retrieve Hyacinth soul from Hades to bring him to heaven. Apollo buried Hyacinth's body at his statue's feet."

Mordecai: " That was a nice story but how is it going to change us back to our ages?" pointing at himself than at Rigby.

Skips:" Hmmm… Someone must've found and possessed Hyacinth's body. Only Hyacinth's body has the power or energy to turn anyone young. Since he died before \Apollo made his body forever youthful, the blessing wasn't restricted."

Benson: "Meaning~?"

Skips: "Meaning that Hyacinth's body can use the energy or blessing at his own will. So he can turn anyone he wants young."

Pops: " But Skips, when Hyacinth attacked us his face looked old."

Skips: " Hmmm… He was busted up in the face, the blessing may have not worked but instead it aged. Maybe that is hoe he can turn people old."

Muscle Man: " Why did he use weapons if he can change our age touching us?"

Skips: "…I don't know…

Then yell came from up from upstairs. Benson was startled that some one was up stairs if everyone was down here, then it hit him, Mr. Maellard. Benson thought to himself in how stupid he can be to forget his boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Q no A**

Mr. Maellard stared to wake up from his slumber. He slowly brought up his big round head. He looked out the window and saw that it was still daylight out. Mr. Maellard looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in his room but his son's. He slowly got out of bed and notice something strange, he felt strong, refresh and full of energy. When he stretched his back wasn't aching. He got out of bed and realized that every thing seemed different. He wobbled towards Pops' bathroom trying not to fall. Maellard hung over the sink and splashed water on his face. Then he looked up and saw a man that he thought he wouldn't see again. Maellard yelled in surprised to see himself so young again.

Maellard: "My God-…"

He touched his round smooth head with is unwrinkled fingers. He smiled because it was not a dream but a dream come true. Maellard heard foot steps coming up the stairs and get louder as they got closer.

Benson opened the door to Pops' room, he looked round the room to find nobody not even on the bed. Just than a tall man walked out of the bathroom. He looked just like Pops but the strong cold look in his eyes were different from Pops' gentle kind eyes. The way he carried himself like a man of authority and his low voice was cold made his gumballs shack. Benson stared at the Pops like man in front of him. Benson's stunned faces made Maellard smile on the inside. Pops came running from behind Benson and shouted with delight.

Pops: "Papa!" he ran towards his father

Maellard: "Pops?" He reached down to pick up his son.

Benson: " Mr. Maellard?"

Maellard: "Who else would it be, Bean-Can?"

Benson: " Umm Do you feel alright, sir?"

Maellard looked at him coldly with his dark blue eyes.

Maellard: "What a stupid question, of cures I am!"

Benson tried his best not dhow his anger, it's not like he saved his life or anything.

Pops: "Papa"

Maellard's eyes changed from merciless boss to a caring father.

Maellard: "What is it my son?"

Pops: "We know who the crazy man is, it was Hyacinth."

Maellard's eyes widen

Maellard: " O~Kay… Umm, Pops why don't you get the others and tell them to meet me in my office."

Pops "Right away!"

Maellard put down Pops, Benson moved aside to let him throw. He walked into the hallway to watch Pops run and jump down the stairs, to see him as a kid still freaked him out. Benson turned to head towards his boss's Office but jumped to find that he was standing right behind him. Benson was so used to his boss looking angrily up at him but it was a bit frightening to be looked down upon.

Maellard: " We still didn't finish that meeting we had earlier."

Benson didn't forget about but he wish he could.

Benson: " Sir, Right now is not the best time."

A little angry that he brought it up at a time like this. Maellard looked at him with sly eyes and crossed arms.

Maellard: " Hmmm, indeed but you can't change anything, Ben-ten. You will have to tell them sooner or later."

Skips: " Tell us what?"

Skips was and the other was almost up the stairs. Benson looked at Skips than at his boss, he couldn't do it.

Benson: "It's~ nothing important…"

Skips raised an eyebrow, he knew something was up and Benson was not talking.

In Mr. Maellard's office Skips told their boss what they know so far, Maellard didn't say a word.

Maellard: "What happen to Hyacinth?"

Skips: " I tackled him off of Benson but~ … he wasn't the King of Sparta for nothing. So he got away."

Benson took in a deep breath in relief that Skips took that lunatic off of him but the pain in his back made Benson set at the edge of his seat.

Benson: "The one thing I want to know is why he attacked us?"

Everybody looked at Rigby that sat on Mordecai's lap who started to pull out his feathers. Then they looked at Mordecai because he was with Rigby all the time.

Mordecai: "What? AH! We didn't do anything! Dude, we didn't even know the guy!

Benson: "What about Rigby?

Pointing at Rigby, who was now blowing spit bubbles from his mouth.

Mordecai: "Dude, he is Rigby. He doesn't know about how to say Hyacinth and he was with me the whole time. And what about you? Why didn't you age?"

All eyes fell on Benson which made him uncomfortable , he felt himself starting to heat up.

Benson: " I- I don't know! Not the point, how can we change you guys back?

Skips: "Only Hyacinth can change us back…"

It fell silent in the room, Benson starting to get frustrated. He had a lot on his plate, his workers were too young or old for manual labor, his boss is shutting down the park, paper work he has not started on and on top of that his back was killing him.

Benson: " IS there away to find him?"

Skips: "… I don't know but t might know someone that does."

Muscle Man: " So what now Bro?…"

Benson glanced at the floor tying to think of his next move. Maellard's eyes were glue on Benson, he couldn't brake away his gaze from his body. Benson noticed this boss staring at him intently which made him uneasy. Then he got a cunning idea to get back at his boss and to stall him from park the closing. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Benson: "We still have work to do, Skips go see if anyone knows how to fix them. Mordecai, you will watch Pops, Rigby and Muscle Man. You and Muscle Man are too old to work and Rigby and Pops are too young. Pops, help Mordecai with Rigby, he looks to be a hand full."

Mordecai: "But wait, so who is working than?"

Benson: "Mr. Maellard and I will be working."

Maellard: "WHAT?

Pops: "Oh yes! Papa you should! You've never gotten the chance to work on the park like you wanted."

Maellard was going to argue but something made he changed his mind. He looked at Benson's sly smile, he just didn't expect Benson had cornered him like that. He turned his chair around to hide his emotion on his face and to break his gaze with Benson.

Maellard: "… Me and Bean-Can…Fine."

Benson: " Then it's settled."

Maellard: "Yes, now get out of my office!

Everyone got out of his office except for Benson who stayed behind to talk to his boss. Maellard still sat in his chair facing away from him. He shifted his chair slightly.

Maellard: "What do you want, Bean-can?"

Benson closed the door to the office.

Benson: " Sir… why are you closing shutting down the park?"

Maellard: "…" He didn't say anything for along time. "Trying to change my mind, are you?"

Benson: "… Your list of chores will be on the kitchen table."

Benson opens the door and shuts it behind him to leave his boss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain**

Benson put his boss's list of chores on the table and headed to his office to start on his paper work. As he sat there filing and paying bills he heard his boss's foot steps come down the stairs. Benson looked up from his paper work to see Maellard walk by his slightly opened door. It was too fast for Benson to see what he was wearing but he could tell he had changed from his suit. Benson went back to his paper work, 20 minutes later a crying Rigby and running feet in the living room. He couldn't take the noises of kids right now, so Benson decided to finish what little paper work he had later. He peeked out the door to see if the cost was clear. Benson quickly dashed pasted the living room, he didn't want to see the mess in there. Benson headed towards the shed to get the tools he needed for his next chore. He was half way to the door when he heard the lawn mower. He stopped to see Maellard mowing the lawn and he was almost done too. Benson starred at his boss and noticed he was wearing his undershirt which showed off his muscular body. Benson's mouth dropped open slightly he couldn't believe that his boss had a nice body.

Maellard was in deep thought thinking of earlier today in his office. Then something pulled him back into reality and made him shift his head to the side. He saw Benson standing by the tool shied watching him from afar. Maellard stopped the mower to see if he needed anything but confused to see Benson running into the shied. Benson slammed the door right behind him, he was red in the face not from anger but from blushing.

Benson: "I-I can't believe that I was checking out _my_- BOSS! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

He was startled by a knock at the door. Benson looked at the door, he knew who it was and he couldn't tell his boss to go away. He opened the door to find Maellard gazing coldly down at him.

Maellard: " Hello Bean-can~… Would you help me plant a tree on High Hill?"

Benson: "…I don't recall putting that on your 'To Do' list."

Maellard: "… It is my park and I think tree would do nicely up there~ before I sell it."

Benson scald at his boss which made Maellard smirk.

Benson: "This Benson …and we would need to pick out a tree from the nursery and bring it here."

Maellard: " It's done, I called when I was up stairs 3 hours ago. It is already on the cart, I just need another pair of hands and shovels."

Benson couldn't refuse his boss even though he was an ass but something bothered him, what Maellard just said '3 hrs ago'. Maellard was only up stairs 45 minutes ago before he started mowing…

30 minutes later they were in the cart and driving up the hill. It was a silent ride up and Maellard was driving with a small smile which Benson' eye. Benson was trying not to eye bang his boss again but his smile reminded him of Pops.

Benson: "Sir~"

Maellard: " …Hmmm…" His eyes focused on the road.

Benson: "Why plant a tree now if you're sell the park."

Maellard slammed the brakes hard which made Benson lunged forward. They made it to the top of the hill Maellard stepped out of the cart to grab the shovels. He then walked towards Benson who was not feeling good. Maellard glared at him coldly and shoved a shovel onto in to his hands.

Maellard: " Do you really what to know, Ball-Bucket…"

Benson look up at his boss and nodded.

The lolly man took a few steps away from the cart and started to shovel dirt from the ground, Benson soon join him and struggled to move the dirt.

Maellard: "We-…I always wanted to plant a tree on this spot. I just~…"

Benson look up with tired eyes at the man before him. Maellard stopped moving dirt and started walking to the tree. He then noticed that the hole was deep enough to plant tree. He couldn't believe that they finished so fast so he followed Maellard to help him with the tree.

Maellard: " I just never had the time to do it."

They picked up the tree and carefully placed it in the well dug hole. Benson stepped back out of breath knees wobbling, he struggled to stand. Maellard got down to his knees and moved the dirt to fill the hole with his bear hands.

Maellard: " I wanted to do it myself but time was never on my. I was always pulled away to do paper work or go to meetings… I got older and I couldn't do it…myself anymore."

He stood up to gaze down at the now planted tree before him and a smile grow on his face. Then he looked up form the hill you, you could see the whole city and the sunset which made it breath taking. Maellard gazed was fixated on the red sun.

Maellard: "… This is were I proposed to my beloved it wife. We were supposed to plant it together but-"

"Thud!"

Maellard turn to find Benson clasped on the ground.

Maellard: "Bean-Can?"

He ran to Benson's side, he bent down to pick him up but as soon as he touched him his hands shot back up. "AH!" Maellard burned his hands, Benson had a very high fever and was now shacking. Maellard glanced down at his hands. "Damn" He took off his under shirt and placed it on Benson. Maellard quickly carried him to the cart he placed Benson in the back seat He hoped into the cart and start to drive down hill, he grabbed walky-talky.

Maellard: " Ships, do you read me?"

Skips: "…I read you, what is going on?…"

Maellard: " Bean-tin is down, he has a growing fever and is shacking."

Skips: "…Take him to my place I will be there in a few minutes."

Maellard: " Alright-…"

He drove as fast as could down the hill he glanced at the back seat where Benson laid.

Maellard: "Hang in there, Benson

The sun had gone down and the light had burned holes into the darkness to form stars in the sky. It has been 2 hours since Benson fell ill, Maellard had just walked out of the house ad was heading to Skips place. HE had changed back to his original clothing but instead of a sour scale he had worried look on his face. Pops ran after his father and Mordecai chased after the little lollipop.

Pops: " Papa!"

Mordecai: "Pops stop, come back here!"

Pops: "Papa, is Benson alright?"

Maellard stopped in his track and turn to face his son but couldn't look him in the eye.

Maellard: " Everything is… fine, now go back inside."

Pops: " He didn't come back and I have a bad feeling."

Maellard: "Go back inside now."

Pops: " I want to come too! I-"

Maellard: "POPS, INSIDE IMMDEUTLY!"

Pops was silent, he did what his father commanded and walked back towards the house with his head hanging. Mordecai saw Pops' crocodile tears run down his face. He was going to snap at his boss for yelling but was cut off.

Maellard: "Do your Damn Job or I will see to it that you'll wont get a job in this town again."

He shot Mordecai a cold look and left him standing there in the dark.

Maellard made it to skips' house and knocked until the yeti opened it.

Skips: " Good you're here."

Maellard: "How is he doing?"

Skips: " Hmmm… not good…"

The yeti let his boss inside and Maellard stopped at the site of Benson's back was glowing a bright red. He got closer to investigate and notice he was tied up to a benching press. Benson was bent over on his front, his hand tied together and tied to the benching press's arms so he was pinned down.

Maellard: "Is this necessary?" watching Benson taking in painful breaths

Skips: " For what I am about to do, then yes." walking to Maellard's side

Maellard: "Why is he glowing like that?"

Skips: " Benson has Hyacinth's energy build up in his back where Hyacinth hit him. Since his body rejected the energy, it has been building. If the energy not absorbed or released form his body right away-…"

Maellard: "What is the solution then?" he looked at skips form the corner of his eye

Skips: " I'll release the form his body and gather it into this."

Skips held up a wooden rod that was shaped like flower on top.

Maellard: "Is that what I think it is?"

Skips: " Yes and no. It is a tracker, it is shaped like a Hyacinth flower because only-"

Maellard: "Yes- yes-yes, I understand! But why not use a real flower?"

Skips: " …They are hard to come by a this time a night…"

Maellard: "Hmmm once you get the energy can you change us back?"

Skips: " It depends on how much energy is inside Benson."

They looked at Benson who was still out cold and tied up.

Skips: " Shall we get begin."

Skips handed Maellard a biting stick and a wet sponge. He was puzzled at the items he just gave him.

Maellard walked to the other side of the benching press and sat in front of Benson. Skips stood behind Benson holding up the rod. Skips stared to chant and the room became dark and the only light was coming from Benson's back. Then the light started to glow brighter. Benson was awaken by the agonizing pain from his back, jerking up and pulling at his bines. He had no idea on what was happening. The light started to rip away from his body and gather into the rod.

Benson: " AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maellard shoved the biting stick into Benson's mouth and told him to bit on it. He bit down so hard he broke the biting stick in two.

Maellard: "It's almost over."

He placed a small brown bag under Benson's head so skips wouldn't see it. Then he dapped his head with the sponge. If Benson wasn't in danger of dying Maellard would be aroused. The rod's petals started to glow then it began to shake violently and so did Benson. With all his strength he started moving benching press away from Skips.

Benson: "!"

Skips: " MR. MAELLARD! STOP HIM! I NEED HIM TO STAY IN ONE PLACE!

Maellard placed both of his hands on Benson face and forced him to look into his eyes. Then a blinding light engulf the room.

The door opened from the yeti house and two figures emerged from the dark. It was Maellard and he was caring Benson in his arms.

Maellard: " I will take him home. Skips, was it enough to change us back?"

He turned slightly to look back at the door they just came out of and saw skips lingering by his door frame looking down at the flower rod which was now illuminating. He gazed at the rod sadly.

Skips: "… I thought it was going to be enough to change us back but~…"

Maellard didn't say anything he just started to walk away leaving Skips at his door frame and vanishing into the trees.

Benson's body was exhausted but his mind was awake. He forced himself to open his eyes. He saw a man with a big head beside him and placed him on a bed. Benson strained his eyes to see the man's face above him. The man with the big head notice he was awake and leaned forward hovering over him. The man spoke something but he couldn't hear anything. Benson vision was blurred but he can tell that the man was smiling down at him. He knew that smile anywhere it always warmed his heart. Benson extended his hand to touch his face. He could see the man's blue eyes gaze into his. He then kissed Benson passionately on the lip. With the little strength he had, Benson returned the kiss with his own and pulled the man closer. They both locked their lip so they could taste each other sweetness but broke the love making kiss to breath.

Benson: "I love you Pops."

Then the man faded into the darkness


	5. Chapter 5

**Corndog**

Benson was awaken by the warm sunlight that came from a window beside him. He opened his eyes to find himself in his room, he slowly sat up from his bed. Benson could smell smock lingering around the room he sluggishly got out of bed.

Maellard: " You're finally awake…"

Benson jumped from someone being in the room without his acknowledgement tripping over his bed sheets and landing on the floor.

Benson: " Ack…nnn…fuck."

He look up and scanned the room, he wouldn't have seen Maellard if it weren't for the dim flame from his cigarette. Maellard sat in the dark corner of the room watching Benson get up clumsily.

Benson: "Mr. Maellard?"

Maellard: " …What can you recall?…" inhaling his cigarette, holding it in to tease the smoke.

Benson: "…What?"

Maellard gave him a cold for making him repeat himself, he exhaled his cigarette.

Maellard: "What can you remember from yesterday afternoon and last night."

Benson: "Umm …I remember fragments… You and I were planting a tree and you said something like 'never had the tome' and I-I think I blacked out… … …"

He sat back on the bed and gently touched his back.

Benson: "Then a blinding pain emerged from my back…, felt like I was being ripped into two…"

Maellard looked away from Benson, he smothered his cigarette on a plait that was on a dresser.

Maellard: "And?"

Benson blushed, he could remember a wet dream and blue eyes but that was it. He placed an arm on his leg and slightly touched his slot to check if it was open, it wasn't.

Benson: "I~ don't remember… Wait a minute, Sir, whit happened when I was incapacitated and how in the hell did you get into my apartment?"

He stood up and walked towards his boss, who looked like a man of high power in that chair he was sitting in. Maellard stood up as well and started walking away from Benson, giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't even make exe contacts with him.

Maellard: "It's lunch time, I will tell you on the way."

Benson: "On the way to what?"

Maellard turned his head so Benson couldn't see the smirk on his face.

Maellard: "You'll see, soon enough."

35 minutes later they were outside aid just order lunch from a hotdog stand Benson ordered I hotdog and I corndog while Maellard told him alit happened when he was incapacitated. As Maellard walked and talked he didn't look at Benson once. He was leading him down the sidewalk to a place where he wanted to take Benson to.

Maellard: "So it wasn't enough to charge very one beck but enough to track Hyacinth. And this morning they all went off to go find him." taking a bit of his hotdog

Benson: "Everyone, even Rigby and Pops?"

Maellard: "…Y-es~…" He made a sour face when he heard his son's name.

Benson: "Who took me home last night there? Was it Skips?"

He was about to eat his corndog.

Maellard: "…I did, I drove you home and placed you in bed."

Suddenly, Benson started to remember that wet dream, of a man with a big head placing him in bed and it got… intense. His corndog was halfway in his mouth when a horrible idea popped in to his gumball head. He looked at Maellard who stopped in front of a closed gate, Benson chocked on his corndog when he saw the gate. Maellard slapped him in the back so he could cough up the lengthy corndog. Benson took in a copal of deep breath before looking up at the gate again. It was the park gate, it was chewed up tight and locked to cheep people out.

Maellard: "…I did, I drove you home and placed you in bed."Suddenly, Benson started to remember that wet dream, of a man with a big head placing him in bed and it got… intense. His corndog was halfway in his mouth when a horrible idea popped in to his gumball head. He looked at Maellard who stopped in front of a closed gate, Benson chocked on his corndog when he saw the gate. Maellard slapped him in the back so he could cough up the lengthy corndog. Benson took in a copal of deep breath before looking up at the gate again. It was the park gate, it was chained up tight and locked to keep people out. A large closed sign hung over the park gate and cold chit went down his body. Maellard watched Benson from the corner of his : "…what… th-this is some kind of joke, right?"Maellard ate the rest of his hotdog and crumbled up the rapper letting it fall to the ground. He slithered to the bared gate and he clinched the cold lock in his hand. Maellard pulled out a key from his pant's pocket and unlocking the : "Go to your office, I will be there momentarily to access you."Benson: "Sir please, please reconsider!"Maellard: "I have made up my mind but if you insist, a proposition will be made then."Benson: "What can-"Maellard: "I don't like to repeat myself, Ball-Bucket." Giving him a cold dirty quickly bent down to pick up the hotdog rapper and then rushed throw the front gate cursing under his breath. Maellard watch Benson walk away heading towards the empty house, he then closed and locked the gate behind him.***Benson paced back and forth around his office waiting to make a deal with Maellard. He stopped to gaze at a portrait of : "I can't believe this is happening… I don't understand."Maellard: "There is a lot of things you don't understand."The gumball machine turned around to face his : "Sir, I-…"

Maellard closed the door behind him, he had a rope and a cloth in his hand. He started to slowly advances on the gumball machine. Benson had no idea what was going : "I like to play rough, Bean-Bag."Benson: "Wha-?"Before Benson could finish Maellard embraced him, pulling him closer to his body. He took the opportunity to kiss his shocked manager on his open mouth forcing his tongue pass though Benson's lips to tease his sweetness. Benson was stunned at what was just happening right now. Maellard was pushing him back onto his work desk, Benson snapped out of his confusion and started to struggle and push his boss : "Get. The. FUCK! OFF!"Without thinking Benson punched Maellard in the face but only hard enough to piss him off. Maellard gave him a dark dirty look which scared him. He shoved Benson to the ground and sat on top of him, pinning him under his : "Stop, get off of me!" He struggled under his boss's leaned forward moving his hands along Benson's body moving up to his arms. He cocked his head to the side to whisper to him. Benson could see from the corner of his eye a dark smile form on his boss's : "Oh Been-teen, I though this is what you wanted. You were like a cat in heat last night, if you weren't so tired I bet we-"Benson: "What the heck are you-?"Benson eyes widen, he remembered getting intimate with someone last : "…But that was-"Maellard: "What a dream? Oh on, it was certainly was not. Tell me Bean-bag, how many times did you whore yourself off to my son?"Benson froze when he brought up Pops, giving Maellard the opportunity to pull back and binned Benson's : "Do you think I haven't notice the way you two look at each other? So, here is the deal to make it easy on you, Bean-ton, I will leave park open and leave it to my naive son, if you give yourself to me and to do as I please."Benson didn't say anything he didn't know what to say, it caught him by surprise. Maellard didn't wait for an answer, he covered Benson's eyes with the cloth he : "What the fuck are you doing?"Maellard stuck his fingers in Benson's mouth catching his tongue, he picked him up from the cold floor pulling Benson backwards.

Maellard: " Hmmha ha ha I don't know you had a dirty mouth. Well it's going to get even dirtier in moment."Maellard sat down in a chair and jerked him closer but Benson continued to struggle and pull : " Don't make it harder than it has to be. Think of the park, Pops would be so up set if he were to see it closed…"Benson stopped fighting for a moment to think about it, he hung his head in defeat. Maellard pulled him down, forcing Benson to sit on his lap. Benson jerked up when he felt a hard lump from his boss's pants. Maellard spread the gumball machine's legs to prevent him from getting : " You can feel it, can't you? It's all for you."Maellard took his fingers out of Benson's mouth and slid than down his cool metal body. Benson quivered proceeded to go lower touching his gumball slot and with the other hand he grabbed his crank which made Benson jolt. Maellard was amused by his reaction he couldn't help but : "I will- NEVER be your…" taking in deep breathsMallard valiantly turned Benson's glass head around which made hour slip off his lap and fall to the floor. He picked him up by his head tightening his : " WHAT? YOU BELONG TO POPS, MY SON? You're in no position to say anything right now besides you were mine, you've always have been! My patients is growing thin, I-!"He stopped yelling when he felt something cool and wet land on his finger; Maellard's anger disappeared when he noticed Benson's terrified face. The blindfold was soaked from Benson's tears and couldn't hold anymore of the liquid. He leaned closer to Benson while wiping away the tears on his : "…Like it or not, You ARE mine and always will be."He forcefully kissed Benson. Smothering and taking his breath away. Maellard unzipped his pants and pulled his half erected penis, sticking it out in front of Benson. He broke the unimpassioned kiss to let him breath air, but once Benson got the air he needed Maellard placed it on his face. Benson shivered when felt it on his : "Bit it and it will be the last thing you do… now suck."Maellard shoved Benson's opened mouth down upon his cock. Benson choked and gagged as his boss thrust into his : "Breath through your nose." Benson tried the he could to do thrust a few more times before he pulled out of Benson's mouth leaving a trail of glistening pre-cum. Benson fell to the floor gasping for air, coffins and spitting up his boss's pre-cum. The next thing he knew he was being lifted from the floor and thrown against the wall. He felt the blindfold coming undone; the strain on his eyes felt like if he'd been in the darkness for ages. Everything was a blur, but he could tell where things were and what part of the room he was at. Benson began to stumble forward but a hand caught him and pinned him to the wall. Another hand forced him to look up and there he saw Maellard gazing down coldly and smiling evilly at him. It frighten Benson, it made him feel small and that Maellard was about to engulf : "Why hello there. Oh, we aren't done yet, Bean-teen, we're just getting started."He grabbed Benson's slot lid lifting it and sliding his fingers in feeling the inside. Benson shudder when he felt Maellard is invade his inside but didn't comprehend what was about to happen next. A wave of shock flooded Benson's senses when he saw Maellard thrust himself into his slot; pulling out have way and thrust in deeper. Benson clenched his teeth together trying to muffle his screams as the pain began to become pleasure. "Nah" He didn't want to look at it, he tried to look at anything but his slot. He looked up and saw that Maellard was watching not taking his eyes off him, Benson looked away blushing from embarrassment. Maellard placed a hand on Benson's crank and began to turn it violently. Benson jerked his head back as the pleasurable pain shot throw his body, his screams were a mix of moans and cries for help. Maellard watched as the gumball machine's face flickered with different emotions. He increased his thrusting speed, push in deeper Benson's eyes started to glaze over look up at Maellard, who couldn't restrain himself any longer, he came. Benson could feel his boss's hot seed inside him, overflowing out his slot. He didn't know what to say or do, he felt lost. Maellard thrust a few more times before sliding out. He stepped back to catch his breath which then unpinned Benson, who slid down the wall. Maellard put himself : "Ha, now that was fun, wouldn't you say Bean-can?"

Benson: "… … …"Mallard straiten himself up first before glancing over at Benson. He stroll towards him to see the un-answering gumball machine bending down to meet his eyes but saw nothing but a blank stare. Maellard picked Benson up from the floor holding him in his strong embrace. He carried him to Pop's room placing Benson on the bed. Maellard untied him and laid him down while leaning in : "Like I said before 'like it or not you are mine' even if I have to brake you, but for now I will leave you be. I would love to see what you do next. Ha ha ha. Oh, and take a shower, I want you clean up." he brushed his hand against Benson's face. "till next time, Benson."He got up from the bed and left the room leaving Benson alone for the meantime.***Maellard poured water into four small pots by a large window in his office. A soon as he put down the pitcher of water, four little green stubs started to sprout out from the soft dirt. Maellard was mesmerized by the growing plaint which was lightly illuminating. The paint stopped growing when the soil went : "Marvelous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Hate**

Miles away from the park in a black car, a frustrated old Blue Jay was driving down a country road. He was turning the radio knob trying to find some good tone and to break the silent in the car.

Mordecai: "Ugah! Man, I can't find good tunes on here! Skips, why didn't we take the park truck or your van? Instead we took Pops' car…"

Mordecai glanced over at the yeti that was sating in the passage seat studying a scroll like map the came out of the magical Hyacinth rod.

Skips: "First of all, the truck belongs to the park. Second, the truck and **my** van are gas guzzlers. We don't have a lot of money to be spending it on gas. Beside Pops' car is child friendly."

Without looking up from the parchment he pointes to the backseat where Rigby, Muscle Man and pops sat. Muscle man was sleeping on the right side of the car, Pops was on the left side gazing out the window and Rigby sat in the between them in a car seat sticking some Mordecai's feather in his mouth.

Mordecai: "Ok~, then how far until we catch up with Hyacinth?" keeping his eyes on the road

Skips: According to the tracker's map he has stopped moving and is in the next city.

The blue jay fist punch overjoyed that their target was close and getting closer.

Mordecai: "YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! This time we're gonna get the jump on him!" His pumped up mood was soon interrupted by Rigby's cries.

Mordecai: "What's wrong? Why's he crying?"

Looking at the back seat of the rearview mirror High Five Ghost pops out from behind the car seat.

HFG: "I think he needs to~… you know-"

Mordecai: "Aw, What?"

Pops: "I changed his white disposable undergarments last."

Skips: "Yeah, it's your turn besides it's time to switch."

Mordecai: "Uah, fine."

Mordecai pulled over stopping the car to change the raccoon's diaper. He lays Rigby in the trunk so he change his diaper properly. Pops came over to watch. Mordecai noticed that Pops had something on his mind by the far away look in his eyes.

Mordecai: "What's the matter, Pops? Are you worried about Benson?" turning his head slightly to glance at Pops.

Pops: "… Well, yes… I saw Papa carry Benson to his car last night and this morning Benson didn't come to the house. So I asked Papa if he was going to be alright~…He told me not to worry but-but…umm… I CAN'T! Benson was hurt! How can I not worry?…How can I stay calm and do nothing while my good man is in bed; only God know when he will wake or if~…" Pops' shaky words fade from his mouth. "I should be by his side."

Pops looked up at the blue jay searching his eyes for an answer. When Mordecai finished putting on a new diaper on Rigby, he gave Pops his full attention.

Mordecai: "Pops. You have every right to worry but you can't freak out." the blue jay bent down on a knee to be at eye level with Pops "There was nothing you could have done to help Benson… staying calm is all you can do right now. Besides he's in good hands, Mr. Meallard said he would take good care of him. He even closed the park for the weekend to give Benson his full attention. And you are not just doing _nothing _you're getting revenge."

Pops: "But- but revenge is never the answer!"

Mordecai: "I would agree with you, Pops, but given the circumstances this is more then-…" he paused to think of his next words be for he spoke to the boy again "…um… maybe revenge isn't the right word but we have do this."

Pops: "Why?"

Mordecai: "If we don't then who? We are the only one that knows how to stop Hyacinth. What he did to us, to Benson… want makes you think he won't do this to anyone else and do more then just harm them?"

Pops: "…"

Mordecai: "… If it were the over way around, you being at the park, in bed, hurt. Benson would he here looking for that lunatic that caused you pain. He cares for you." Pops turned away from the blue jay.

Pops: "And I for him" He felt a warm heavy hand on his small shoulder which made Pops turn back slightly to glance at Mordecai.

Mordecai: "When we are done, why don't you tell him that." he gave Pops a warm smile and Pops gave one in return.

Mordecai stood up turning back to the baby raccoon at laid in the trunk of the car and stretching out an arm to pick him up. Rigby buried his face into the bird's white feathered chest grabbing on tight and quickly fell asleep.

Mordecai: "You better not rip out any more of my feathers, dude."

Skips: "Mordecai, Pops, come over here quickly!"

Mordecai and Pops looked at each other and ran to the front of the car where Skips laid the tracker's map.

Mordecai: "What wrong Skips?"

Skips: "Look." he pointed at a large glowing dot on the map. "This ora, ora being energy, or big glowing dot is where Hyacinth; in the next city.

Mordecai: "Yeah, you said that already."

Skips: "Well it's not the only glowing ora."

Mordecai: "Maybe it's picking up other people's oars?"

Skips: "hmmm… It can't be it's locked to Hyacinth oar and no one else."

Pops: "Then where is it coming from?"

Skips moved his finger to the other side of the map where four small glowing dotes were.

Skips: "Their coming from the park"

Mordecai and Pops both step back in stock "WHAT?"

Skips: "Yeah, but they're small. It could be left over energy and by the looks of it; it could change us back to our ages..."

Mordecai: "Then should we… go back?"

They were silently waiting for someone to tell them what to do.

Pops: "No." Skips and Mordecai gazed down at big headed boy. "The next city is only a few miles and turning back will be a waste of our time. If Benson were here he would say to keep going. There is a dangerous man out there, we're the only ones that can and know how to stop him. What ever 'tis, it's of no importance right now so no turning back. I say we proceed forward."

Skips: "That sounds like a plan; I'll start the car" He skipped over to the driver's side while Pop and Mordecai walked over to the back to the trunk to close it.

Mordecai: Are you sure you don't want to go back? Pop stop in his tracks and looked up at the old blue jay.

Pops: I would very much like to go home and go to Benson… but he would keep going as well. He would get his needs done first before his wants.

Mordecai: You're doing the right thing.

Pops: Mordecai, I will.

Mordecai: hmm?

Pops: When this is done, I will tell Benson how much I care for him.

Mordecai smiled down at Pops as he extended his wing to close the trunk.

Benson laid on Pops' bed staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He slowly got out of bed making his way towards the bathroom. Benson climbed in the tube and closing the shower curtain; he turned the nub to start the water. The water was like ice running down his body which made jolt from its touch. Benson turned the knob until he was satisfied with the temperature. He stood there under the hot water shacking vigorously and he began breathing heavily. Benson quickly grabbed the soap & sponge and started violently scrubbing his whole body trying to erase what Meallard did to him. As hard as he tried he still felt 'his' touch and couldn't get him off. Scrubbing faster and harder then he stops suddenly; the soapy sponge hovering over the slot cover. Benson couldn't bear to look down at his own slot; he just stood there letting the water trickle down his body and washing away the soap suds

Benson began to gentility washing the rim of the slot and shivering every time he stroked it. Benson gasped when he pick up his own lid, tear started to form in his eyes as he proceed to clean himself. He rubbed and squeezed the hot soapy water against his inner walls and instantly images of Maellard flashed before his eyes. Benson gritted his teeth he proceeded to go deeper; the memories of the event flooding back into his mind. The hot water tingled causing the gumball machine to blush a deep red and quite moan to escape from his mouth.

Benson: "Agh ah ah…Mael-…Stop… ah…W…What is wrong with me?…"

He pulled out the sponge and ringed out the soup to fill it with clean hot water. Benson trusting it back deep in his slot and squeezed it, letting the hot water wash out the suds. He pulled out breathing in the hot heavy air; two white gumballs roll out of his slot landing in the tub and dissolved into a white liquid when it hit the water.

Benson took a moment to catch his breath before he turned off the water. He jumped when he opening the shower curtain to find Maellard leaning against the door frame, arms crossed starring at him with his intensive eyes. Benson slipped and fell in the tub ripping the curtain off its place. Maellard chuckled while he walked toward the fallen employ. He stretched out a hand to help his up but Benson looked at it as if he was handed a piece of shit, he slapped it away.

Benson: "What do you want?" Giving his boss the stick eye

Maellard: "Nothing… now~ but perhaps later. I just thought I would check up on you. To see how you're doing."

Maellard laughed at his own joke. Benson wasn't amused

Maellard: "I brought you some food for you to eat since you had trouble with the corndog earlier. Ha ha ha!"

Benson slowly got up back up clinging to the wall trying to pushing himself away from his attacker.

Benson: "H-how long have you been standing there?"

Maellard raised an eyebrow at the curious question. He watched as the as the wet gumball machine's cheeks turn red as he looked away to stare at the wall. A smirk started to form on Maellard's face

Maellard: "I don't know~ maybe long enough. _Why_?" He began to purr as he got closer to his manager. Benson pressed himself against the wall.

Benson: "… W… W-wha-…" Benson shut his eyes trying to forcing himself to speak but his words were swallowed up by something in his guts, cause him to tremble. Benson twitched was he felt Maellard's hot breath against his cheek.

Maellard: "_Were you thinking about me?" _

Benson's fist flew strait into his boss's stomach knocking the air out of him. Maellard cringed as he took a few staggering steps backwards, he rapped his hands around his gut trying to catch his breath. He looked back up to find another fist flying towards him, hitting him in the face with such force it causing Maellard to fly out of the bathroom and landing hard on his back. He places a hand on his face as he lay on the hard wood floor cringing from the pain. Maellard picked his head up slightly to glance back at the restroom but saw Benson standing in the door frame glairing down at him. Benson walked over to his boss and leaning down to grab Maellard by his scarf, chocking him a little. Benson put Maellard in between his legs so he couldn't go any where.

Benson: "YOU PERVERDED OLD MAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

He waited for an answer. Maellard placed a hand on Benson's to stop him from chocking him any farther and returned the angry glare back. Maellard couldn't hide the growing smirk on his face as he to answer his manger's question.

Maellard: "Well, if you must know. I open your slot" Benson twitched when he felt a hot hand on his slot. "and I put my-" Benson planted another hard fist into Maellard's face as he went down.

Maellard: "Ok… I de-" Before he could finish Benson punch him in the face again making him bleed. He was about to hit again but Maellard's hand shot up catching the manager's wrist. "That's quite enough." he growled under his throat wanting him to stop. That didn't stop Benson from raising his other fist to smack him but it was also catch as well. He struggled to pry himself free from his grip but Maellard held a firm. "… Who do you think taught Pops how to wrestling?" With that say Benson found himself on the floor and his hands held above his head. Maellard watched as the gumball machine trashed beneath him; he waited for him to stop and he did. "Are you done?"

Benson: "Let me go." he huffed still out of breath from his struggle

Maellard: "If I do… Are you going to hit again?"

Benson: "…" he stared at him for a moment "…no…"

Maellard let him go and got off of Benson. Benson got up quickly and took a few steps away. He looked away from Maellard and headed towards the door.

Maellard: "And where do you think you're going?"

Benson: "Leaving" he placed a hand on the door knob to find that it was locked. "...Open the door…"

Maellard: "So you can go _where_ exactly?" raising an eyebrow in curiosity

Benson: "ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" He turned around violently and pointed a finger towards Maellard "AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO BE NEAR YOU! And I'm going to-"

Maellard: "WHAT? Going to do what? Call the police, tell them you got raped? Even _if_ you did there is no evidences to link me to the crime." he chuckled "You certainly made sure of that." he gestured to Benson's clean and still wet body. The gumball machine stood in stun silent Maellard took the opportunity to slowly hither towards him. "And let just says they believe you, I highly doubt it… Well it's a world where people can be easily can be corrupted with money which I have plenty of. You would know." Benson twitched at Maellard's works.

Benson: "How-"

Maellard: "How did I know? Ha, I do my research on my employees and I have to say I thought Skips background was 'dark'. And before you say like that you 'quit' just think. Where can you go? You won't find another job… I will make sure of that and I know you wouldn't go back to family business." he was hovering over the wide eyed gumball machine. Benson backed away from Maellard glaring up at him with eyes follow of hate.

Benson: "You can't do that." he growled

Maellard: "Can I?"

Benson: "If you can I will take my chances on the streets."

Maellard: "Sorry but I intend on keeping you" He unlocked the door behind him and open it wide enough for him to slip through. Benson burst into a run for the door but as soon as Maellard when through the door was locked tight. He tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge.

Benson: " YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He banged on the door.

_BANG BANG_

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

_BANG Bang_

"You can't keep me in here!"

_Bang…bang…_

"…you can't do this to me…"

Benson leaned on the door and let himself slide down to the floor. He glanced up to his right and he remembered that Pops had a phone. Benson jumped back up onto his feet and sprinted towards the old phone. He turned the numbers to call 911 but his horror the person on the other made him drop the phone.

_Hello Bean-can. I thought you should know that all the house phone are all linked to mine so you can't make out going calls. Did you try the windows?_

Benson whirled around and looked at the window. Outside the clouds where getting dark but there was enough sun light for him to see the bolts

_It bolted shut. Did I say your not going anywhere?_

Benson: " You can't keep in here the others will come back. And when the do what are you going to do?"

_Nothing…_

Benson turned back around to stare at the daggling earpiece.

_By the time they come back you will be mine._

Benson: "I. Belong. To. NO ONE!" he rips out the phone from the wall in blinding rage.

Maellard sat in his chair in his large office, he staring at the four plants that illuminate his dark room. He crumpled a blood soaked tissue and tossed it into the trash with all the others. He grunted in pain while sinking into his arms his eyes never leaving the plants.

Maellard: "Idiot…I shouldn't have listened to him" he muttering to himself

Maellard jumped to the sound of rumbling and turns to peer out the large window catching the dark clouds light up the whole park. He turns to hear the rumbling coming from his desk and he opens the drawer to find his cell phone vibrating.

Maellard: " Hello?" he answered in a low and tried voice.

Maellard's eyes widen when he heard the voice on the other line. He got up knocking his chair over in anger.

Maellard: "That's-… … … … YOU- …I… …you dare to backstab ME? …H-… don't you dare hang up we are not done talk-…ing"

Maellard drop his phone and bolts out his office in a panic. He runs towards Pops' room, he quickly undoes the locks to the door and opens it to find an empty room. He glanced over to the bed and saw that the sheets were missing. Maellard look over towards the window and found that the window was broken.

Maellard: " …Damn…" he muttered furiously to himself and disappeared from the door way.

To Be Continued…


End file.
